Welcome Back
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: Mickie James is having trouble with relationships but what happens when the Next Big Thing Brock lesner returns to the wwe will sparks fly Characters:Trish Stratus Ashley Massaro,Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase
1. Difficult

Welcome Back

Mickie james sat in her locker room she was so hurt I mean she wasn't having any luck first john blew her off then randy she was really getting tired of men she had no luck with them but her bestfriends brought her out of her thoughts

Ashley: hey micks whats wrong you look like your thinking about stuff

Trish: if your thinking about that whole randy situation just let it go you deserve better then that

Mickie: yeah I know its just that stupid dumb Barbie is with him and she was supposed to be my friend

Ashley: come on mickie just forget about her don't you have a match or something

Mickie: yeah I do against that stupid Barbie you know I should go

Mickie just walked out the locker room heading for the gorilla position

(Stephanie mcmahons office)

Stephanie: you know im glad you decided to come back to the wwe its been years

(in the ring)

Mickie james hit her ddt on Kelly Kelly

LG: here is your winner mickie james

One minute mickie was getting her hand raised then she just blacked out when she woke up she realized she was being attacked by none other then the legacy mickie could feel her body just going numb untill all of a sudden all the kicking and the punching just stopped she opened her eyes to see all the legacy members layed out she looked at a blonde muscled man picking her up and carrying her to the back

Trish: OMG mickie are you okay

Mickie: man I don't know where am I

Trish: brock lesner what are you doing here

Brock Lesner: I just signed a contract with the wwe

Trish: what I thought you were with UFC

Brock: well yeah I where but not anymore

Trish: oh okay

Ashley: well is anybody going to introduce me

Trish: oh sorry um brock this is Ashley

Brock: hey how are you

Ashley: fine

Mickie: you know guys im gonna go

Brock: no wait where are you going

Trish and Ashley just looked they knew it was something there

Trish: oh boy

Mickie: im actually going to the trainers so they can look at me my body is not feeling to good

Kelly: oh I wonder why

Mickie: oh don't play dumb you stupid blonde

They could tell it would be only a matter of time before mickie and Kelly got into it

Randy: you know I don't know who you think you are but I suggest you stay out of my way

Brock: you know your funny orton because I never did like you

Mickie: you know what lets just go

Mickie pulled brock lesners hand which made a feeling go through her body something that he or she never felt before.


	2. Anything Can happen

Anything Can Happen

Trish: you know mickie we should really take you to the trainers

Mickie: no im fine now

Ashley: Mickie don't be silly your going to the trainers

Mickie: alright so demanding

Trish: brock can you walk mickie to the trainers

Ashley couldn't help but giggle mickie gave trish a I know what your tryin to do look

Brock: yeah sure why not

Brock and mickie walked to the trainers

Mickie: you know I really don't want to go to the trainers

Brock: yeah and im not going to force you to go

Mickie: you know im sorry about trish and Ashley they are really weird

Brock: naw its okay trish has always been like that

Mickie: so what about you what brings you back to the wwe

Brock: you know it was a last minute thing

Mickie: oh okay, you know I should really be going

Brock: yeah sure

Mickie: so ill see you later

Mickie just walked off back to the womens locker room man he was so cute and his body was built but she knew he could never like a girl like her mickie walked into the womens locker room smothered in questions

Trish: so what did you guys talk about huh huh

Ashley: did you kiss

Mickie: what makes you think we would kiss

Trish: oh please we could tell that you to are so into eachother

Mickie: whatever he's cute but I don't know didn't he use to be married or something

Trish: yeah but there not anymore so why are you worried about it

Mickie: im not I just asked jeez get over yourself

Ashley: whatever are you ready to go back to the hotel

Mickie: yeah

They all walked to the parking lot when mickie was grabbed into a room

Mickie: what the hell

Brock: shh be quiet we need to talk

Mickie: okay but why would you pull me into a room

Brock: look just tell trish and Ashley that you will meet them at the hotel

Mickie: okay


	3. D0minate C0uple

First Enc0unter

Mickie got into Brocks Lesnars Mercedes and they drove off towards the hotel

Mickie: so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about

Brock: well its kind of complicated

Mickie: well un-complicate it then I mean you said you wanted to talk so talk

Mickie was getting alittle irritated she was confused when brock parked the car in the middle of nowhere

Mickie: okay where are we

Brock: okay im just going to cut to the chase I like you mickie a lot and I totally understand if you don't feel the same I just had to get that off my chest

Mickie: really I mean I don't know what to say I mean let me see

Mickie started to feel good about herself but at the same time she didn't know what to do because she did not want to get hurt

Mickie: I just get happy when you say that but ive just been hurt so many times im just not ready to take all that in yet

She was interrupted when brock kissed her soft lips unfortunately she kissed him back something about his kiss felt so real she didn't want it to end

Mickie: man I don't want this to end

Brock: it doesn't have to

Brock slowly put the drivers seat back and took off mickies shirt and took off his they made love for three hours until they headed back to the hotel

Mickie: I had fun tonight thank you

Brock: I did to

He moved closer and kissed her at the moment he didn't care who seen them

Mickie: whoa you sure you want to kiss me out here

Brock: I don't care who sees us I would never hide my feelings about you

Mickie felt so happy and she actually found somebody who cared about her

Mickie: okay so where do we go from here

Brock: I don't know it wouldn't hurt for you to be my girlfriend

Mickie: aww are you asking me out

Brock just smiled

Brock: well of course I am

Mickie: okay well then im your girlfriend

They started kissing eachother until they heard giggles mickie knew that Ashley and trish where listening on the otherside of the door the whole time

Mickie: how childish can they be

Mickie quickly opened the door and both the girls fell back

Trish: ahh mickie what was that for

Mickie: you really wanna know huh

Ashley: well duh

Mickie: you two shouldn't have been being so childish now say sorry

They both said in unison sorry

Mickie: goodnight baby ill see you in the morning

Trish & Ashley: Baby!!!!

They Both Giggled but both stopped when they seen mickie give them the death glare

Brock: goodnight love

And they sealed it with a kiss and mickie shut the door

Mickie: you know you two are so predictable instead of being nosey you could have asked me when I got in and I would have told you what happened

Ashley: do you know what time it is its like 2 something in the morning

Trish: yeah yeah yeah whatever so what happened

Mickie: we had sex

Trish & Ashley: okay so tell us how was it

Mickie: it was GREAT!!!! I loved every minute of it he is now my boyfriend but im tired so im going to sleep

Trish: boo you party pooper

(Monday Night Raw)

Brock got ready for his match tonight against randy orton he was happy that he was with mickie he felt so right mickie was different from sable she wasn't like her at all a loud noise brought him out of his thoughts he walked out his locker room to see mickie and sable fighting and of course trish and Ashley was there cheering mickie on not doing anything to stop the fight brock had to admit he enjoyed watching sable get the hell knocked out of her but he had to be an adult and stop the fight.

Brock: whats going on

Sable: this Slut attacked me

Mickie: yea you should learn how to watch your mouth

Ashley: yeah hoe

Trish: Ashley shut up

Ashley: oh my bad I got a little excited

Trish couldn't help but laugh at Ashley

Sable: so is this why you came back to the wwe for this tramp

Sable backed up she could tell mickie was about to hit her again

Trish: oh please Squash The drama get over yourself

Brock: I told you sable its over

Sable: no its not

Brock: obviously you don't get the message but let me put it clear so you will get it

Brock moved close to mickie and kissed her soft then grabbed her hand and shoved pass sable

Trish: ohh you just got kicked to the curb

Ashley: sucker

Ashley Stuck her tounge out at sable like a little kid and followed mickie trish and brock

Mickie: wow what was that for

Brock: I don't want you to ever doubt me or this relationship

Randy: well well well what do we have here

Mickie could tell Brock getting really pissed

Brock: orton not now

Randy: mickie what are you doing with him

Mickie: uh he's my boyfriend that's what im doing with him

Randy could feel himself getting a little jealous and mad at the same time he went to grab mickie but was knocked to the ground

Brock: see you in the ring orton

Brocks music hit the arena and he grabbed mickies hand and they went to the curtain

Trish: wow you just got knocked out

Ashley: brocks serving everybody tonight

They both felt a glare from randy orton

Trish: okay where gonna go..

They walked off giggling

Ashley: Man are we childish

Trish: we only live once might as well have fun…

_**X0X0..H0w did yu like this Chapter plz review it encourage me to write more..X0x0**_

_**..Chantel..**_


	4. Trish&Ashley

Trish and Ashley sat on the table in the hallway talking

Ashley: you know chicken is way better then turkey

Trish: what no way

Ashley: yes way

Trish: you know what im not going to even argue with you over something so stupid

Ashley: yeah because you know Im right and what do you mean stupid trish you define stupid

Trish: huhhhhhh how rude

The girls both stopped talking when they noticed a beat up randy orton walking passed them with cody Rhodes and ted dibiase

Trish: jeez what happened to you

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at trish

Randy: don't play dumb blondie you know what happened

Trish: actually I don't because if I did I wouldn't have asked you duh

Cody: you know what trish Ashley

Ashley: whoa that's our names don't where it out

Ashley was the only one sitting there laughing

Trish: Ashley that is so old come up with something knew

Ashley: what I thought it was funny

Cody: anyways we don't have time for your games

Trish: we asked you a simple question and you can't even answer it

Ashley noticed a returning batista behind the legacy and decided not to say anything

Ashley: boy you guys are about to be hit by a title wave

Trish caught on to what Ashley was talking about soon as randy was about to say something he was hit on the back of the head

Ashley: booya how do you like those grape fruits

Trish: Ashley come on are you serious its apples

Ashley: what I wanted to be different

Mickie and brock were on there way walking back to the locker room when they seen trish and Ashley pointing and laughing

Mickie: OMG what are those two up to

They circled the corner to see batista man handeling the legacy

Brock: you know every time I see you two you guys are laughing at somebody getting beat up

Trish: we can't help it its just so funny

Ashley: how ya like us now randal

Trish: you called him by his real name good one

Trish and Ashley just kept laughing

Brock: you friends are so crazy and funny

Mickie: I know that's why I love them

Finally the fight was over after the legacy finally got to a vehicle and drove off

Ashley: aww fights over already

Mickie: yes now you guys im going to be with brock tonight

Ashley: hey we where supposed to go out

Mickie: not tonight maybe when we get to the next city

Trish: boo you whore come on ash..

X0X0**_ i really dnt have an idea for the next chapter so if you do plz write me and let me know _**x0x0

**_S0 Rand0m_**


	5. i Still Love you

Thanks to

livelaughlovestandintherain

Hailey Egan

Nostalgiafan2

Ainat

For all the reviews

**I still love you**

It's been 3 weeks and mickie went back to her home state to visit her family she was surprised that vince gave her some time off being that she was in the hunt for the divas title she then looked at her phone she had no missed calls or anything she wondered why brock hasn't called her like he said he would she was getting alittle worried..

(in the mean time)

(Monday Night Raw)

The legacy walked down the hallway they then stopped and noticed a large figure kissing a blonde randy then realized it was sable and brock lesner kissing he took out his phone and took pictures he decided not to say anything until he talked to mickie yeah he blew her off but he still had feelings for her but he didn't want to tell his legacy friends that. The three legacy members walked back to their locker room and sat down and tried to take everything in that they just saw

_In the mean time_

Trish and Ashley just got done with their tag match against beth phoenix and rosa mendes they stopped and noticed brock lesnar kissing on sable trish and Ashley got so mad but they decided to do things the right was Ashley quickly went to the womens locker room and got her phone from her bag they took pictures of the two kissing then Ashley realized she forgot to take the shutter sound off the two immediately stopped kissing brock tried to get the phone from them but they took off running. They quickly ran into the legacy locker room.

What the hell is going on" the younger legacy member said he looked at the two blondes with confused looks until he looked up to see none other then brock lesner come in their locker room

We found him and sable kissing so we took pictures silly me forgot to take the shutter sound off and he heard it and now he's trying to attack us" the punk rock diva spoke

Man mickie is going to be so hurt how could you do that brock just tell me how" said the blonde Canadian diva

It was in the heat of the moment plus we was not kissing for that long" any ways"

Your lieing because we happen to see you two kissing on our way down the hallway oh yeah and we took pictures to" randy spoke with anger

Oh well randy your one to talk you hurt her before" brock looked at randy he could tell that he was really pissed.

Yeah but I never cheated on her there is a big difference" randy spoke as everybody looked at him

You so are in love with mickie huh orton" the punk rock diva spoke she couldn't help but laugh

Yeah he is that's why he would always get jealous every time brock and mickie where together" the Canadian diva spoke with laughter

Come on Trish Ashley not now please" the legend killer spoke

Okay fine they both said in unison

Just do us all a favor and stay away from mickie okay" and with that said brock nodded and walked out of the legacy locker room

Ashley quickly dialed mickies number and told her everything that happened she had her on speaker phone so that everyone could tell her what happened they sent her the pictures and told her that they were sorry randy then asked Ashley if he could speak to mickie she agreed and gave him the phone randy walked off and entered the bathroom.

Hey mickie are you alright" he spoke with sadness in his voice he could tell that mickie was crying

Yeah im fine but why do you care anyway" the Virginia native spoke through tears and sobbing

Because honestly mickie to tell you the truth I love you and I never got over you I have been wanting to tell you that for a very long time I just didn't know how to say it I mean you hated me so much randy then was cut off when he noticed the door being opened and his two legacy friends on the floor he then looked at Trish and Ashley laughing he imediatley knew they had something to do with it.

What don't look at us they where the one ease dropping" they both tried so hard to hold back their laughter

Whatever he quickly told the legacy members to get out and he continued talking to mickie for the past hour he then heard a beeping noise and noticed that ashley's phone was going dead he quickly got his phone and called her and gave Ashley back her phone.

Oh thanks for letting my phone die orton"

He quickly said sorry and got his stuff and left still on the phone with mickie"

Uh is he still on the phone with mickie" the punk rock diva said

Uh duh what do you think smart one you know Ashley for you to be so smart your so dumb" the two legacy members couldn't help but laugh at the two blonde divas they were so funny to be around they acted like cody most of the time.

It was time for the next Monday night raw and mickie walked through the corridors she felt a little happy that her and randy were back talking again but one person she could not dread to see was brock lesnar she then stopped to somebody calling her name she looked to see who it was and sure enough it was brock lesnar

What do you want" she looked at him with anger and disbelief

I want to talk to you and make things right"

She was just about to talk when she heard randy come out of nowhere and spoke on the side of him he had cody and ted but mickie was a little surprised to see Ashley and trish with them

She is not going to talk to you matter a fact stay as far away from her like we told you to last week your nothing and you will never be nothing now run back to your little whore" and with that randy took mickies hand and they left.

_**X0X0 did you like this chapter X0X0**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update I have been **_

_**Working on my other stories**_

_**I had to switch it up a little bit I wasn't **_

_**Really feeling the pairing anymore so I switched it.**_

_**Next chapter will be better**_


	6. knew Mickie

Several months had passed and some crazy things had happened sable had not been seen for a long time mickie had not talked to Ashley and Trish every since that phsyco storyline they had together mickie had found out that her and DH Smith had the same father which would make them brother and sister mickie walked through the corridors with her black bag draped across her shoulders she entered her locker room to fine her newly made best friends Maryse and Natalya talking mickie couldn't help but laugh at what the two where talking about.

Okay is it just me or is somebody smiling" Maryse spoke with her French accent

I know we haven't seen that smile in along time"Natalya spoke

Mickie was just about to respond until Tyson kidd and David hart smith entered the locker room"

Okay I believe it says mickie james on the door when you first walk in' Not David hart smith Not Tyson kidd and certainly not Natalya and maryse" she spoke with sarcasim

Everybody couldn't help but laugh'

So micks you training with us this weekend" the younger member of the hart dynasty spoke

Now Tyson what would a training session be without me mickie james the 4 time womens champion and the 1 time divas champion which im looking to get back

Yeah dude she got a point" DH Smith spoke with calmness

Hey guys I was just going to catering you want anything" Natalya spoke

We were just about to head that way why don't we all go

Hey I guess you guys forgot that I was sitting here to"Maryse spoke pretending to be sad

Who could ignore the fact that you can bairley speak English come on now" the youngest hart dynasty member laughed but stopped until he felt a hart smack upside his head.

Ow' it was a joke

They all continued to laugh and make small talk while walking to catering they all entered Natalya maryse and Tyson kidd were talking while mickie and david hart smith were play hittin eachother david and Tyson went to go get the girls a few salads and some water while the girls waited at the table conversating the fiver superstars where very distant from the other superstars they liked it that way months had passed and people had changed she hated who trish and Ashley had become

DH Smith and Tyson kidd approached the table with the girls stuff

Are you guys ready to go back to the locker room" DH Smith Spoke the girls nodded and they all headed back to the locker room while walking out they ran into the legacy and of course trish and Ashley

Hey Mickie' the Canadian blonde spoke mickie just looked on and disbelief and continued to walk randy orton looked at trish with a glare without hesitation randy spoke up

Trish leave her alone" he then turned his attention to mickie and asked if he could talk to her in private she agreed but first looking in the direction of her brother and his cousin Natalya they nodded and she walked off with randy orton

MiCkie I"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter should be up soon..**

**Please review**


	7. 0NE M0RE CHANCE

Yes randy continue what you were about to say' the petite diva spoke with sadness

Mickie I wanted to tell you that your not fat and your very talented and you should be champion not some low class untalented diva" randy stopped and hesitated for a moment

Thanks randy but I" mickie was cut off by randy

No Micks im not finished' she gave him a confused look and she gave him a nod to continue for she had somewhere to be

Look mickie its not my fault that I fell inlove with you"

Mickie looked on in disbelief did he just say in love" oh dear god

Mickie I love you and these past months not talking to you have been terrible I wish that I could have said something to make them keep you on raw and you going through that humiliation but im just glad your back I got my mind right and I love you im ready to be with you if your not its okay I understand" randy continued rambling nervously until he was cut off by mickies lips which caught him by surprise"

She broke apart and looked into his piercing blue eyes" I love you to randy so where do we go from here

Well you can start by being my girlfriend' mickie couldn't help but blush

She nodded and gave him one more kiss"

So do you want to go out tonight" or something" randy spoke again with nervousness

Randy you don't have to be nervous to ask me out but all seriousness I have a fleight to catch tonight" randy looked at mickie confused. Me maryse David Tyson and Natalya are flying to Canada for our time off we wanted to leave soon so instead of going in the morning were going tonight.

Well um im not doing anything for my time off" maybe I can come with you" mickie looked at him not knowing if it was a good idea or not she didn't know how they would react. Mickie opened her mouth once again and begain to speak" well maybe we can talk it over with them

Randy nodded and they took off towards mickies locker room. Randy and mickie entered hand in hand everybody stopped talking looking at the pair in confusion

So did I tell you guys how much I loved you. Mickie spoke with sarcasm

Mickie laree james" explain please her cousin Natalya spoke with deepness in her voice

Well me and randy are together now. her and randy had only seemed to be the ones laughing they finally stopped when they noticed the 4 superstars still standing there looking confused.

Well mickie if your happy then im happy." She quickly let go of randy's hand and went to hug her brother she then turned to Tyson kidd and he stood up and gave her a hug which meant she had his blessing Natalya looked then finally smiled" fine mickie but if he hurts you I swear Tyson kidd and david hart smith will do more then the hart attack on him mickie couldn't help but smile they all sat there waiting for maryse to give them an answer

Okay is it just me or is everybody staring at me' the French blonde spoke pretending like she didn't know what was going on'

They all yelled in unison' MARYSE!!!!!!

What what im just kidding" you have my blessing mickie she then smiled

Okay so it would be alright if randy came to Canada with us"

Natalya looked at her cousin and her boyfriend they both nodded and said that it was okay for randy to come with them to Canada she was so excited everything was coming all together again all she had to do was prepare to win the divas title once again.


	8. i'M BACk

It's been over a week and they all had been in Calgary Alberta Canada at Natalya's house they usually go there when they have time off it always soothes them and prepare them to get back on the road mickie and randy had been on the balcony talking while Natalya and Tyson where in the kitchen cooking while maryse was playing the game with DH Smith.

"You Know maryse I never knew you were this good"

"Well David there are a lot of things you don't know about me like how a great kisser I am"

_David couldn't believe it did maryse just hit on him he never thought he would be her type he liked her but he never think she would like him back_

"David Snap out of it"

Sorry I just got side tracked there for a minute

Yeah I bet its okay because I have that affect on men"

_Do it David kiss her or you will regret it later, but what if she slaps him and runs off mad Shut up just do it this maybe your last chance kiss her and find out_

David quickly kissed maryse but to his surprise she didn't back away she pulled him in closed and deepened the kiss until she pulled away.

I always knew you liked me" well I like you to, the pair were about to kiss again until they noticed mickie Natalya randy and Tyson standing there laughing

So my brother and my best friend in the world have finally realized that they are in likes with each other' mickie couldn't' t help but laugh even harder

Oh Tais-Toi Mickie" maryse yelled, but then smiled

I'd love to sit here and chit chat about these to finally opening their eyes but me and Tyson slaved over the stove to cook for you guys now dinner awaits, Natalya walked out of the room followed by the rest of the group

An hour had passed and they had finished eating everybody had took a shower and they all sat down to watch a scary movie mickie laid on the couch with randy while Tyson and Natalya where on the other couch while maryse was laying on David hart smith they watched Halloween until they heard a loud glass shattering.

What the hell was that"maryse sat up

I don't know but it wasn't the damn TV' Natalya chimed in

I'm going to go check it out"

Mickie hell no are you out of your mine" I say the men should go

What!! That's Bullshit just because where men doesn't mean we can't get hurt either Tyson Kidd yelled at the top of his lungs

Oh shut up we will all go they all made their way towards the kitchen area when they walked in Natalya's dog was dead on the floor with glass all around it and whoever did it left a note.

_Hey mickie,_

_ I bet you thought this was over but no not by a long shot all I wanted to do was be with you and have a family but no you just had to dump me I know I played it cool the night you dumped me but I mean hey what guys doesn't mickie I want you and I need you and nobody and I mean not even your little precious randy can save you I have been planning this for a while and this is the first act of the plan remember mickie I will be watching your every move……._

Mickie broke down and cried she couldn't believe he was back and he was ready to make her life a living hell how the hell did he know she was in Canada and how did he get into Natalya's house

Mickie calm down okay he must have got in because the door was unlocked" Natalya spoke

Fine but I'm not staying here if it's that easy for him to get in' nattie

Just calm down we will lock all the doors and put the alarm on ill have a special unit watch the house

Why me you guys that's all I want to know is why me?

**Plz review**

**Calgary Mansion**


End file.
